Power distribution housings, also referred to as “junction boxes,” have traditionally been used to house electrical components such as fuse blocks, fuses, relays, and the like. Typically, these electrical components are collectively capable of distributing power in an electrical system to one or more electrical loads, such as a refrigeration unit in a tractor/trailer combination. Mating harness connectors or ring terminals may be plugged into one or more of the electrical components within the housing to enable power distribution to the one or more electrical loads. Exposure of the power distribution housing to adverse environments and weather conditions can damage or destroy electrical components within the housing.
Various power distribution housings have been developed that are intended to protect internal electrical components from adverse external conditions. However, such power distribution housings generally include complex mechanical configurations that require the use of tools to open and close the housings, such as for gaining access to the internal electrical components for service, replacement, adjustment, etc. Requiring the use of tools renders the task of opening and closing a power distribution housing time-consuming and inconvenient.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements may be useful.